Hawkman
Origins of Hawkman The spirit that is Hawkman has lived many lives due to a curse placed upon him and his love Chay-Ara were murdered by an ancient Egyptian Priest named Hath-Set. At that time Prince Kufu (the spirits original name) during the reign of Ramesses II was a priest he was in charge of many sacred objects including a Nth metal knife which a jealous Hath-Set used to slay the prince and his priestess lover during the 19th dynasty. As both lay dying Cha-Ary placed a spell upon the blade to resurrect them, but before she could finish she died allowing Hat-Set to finish the incantation causing them to be cursed with resurrection instead of blessing them with new life. Curse-every time he is born again he must wander the earth till he meets again with his eternal soul mate. But as soon as they form a deep bond, they are destined to be murdered again. The many Hawkmen The spirit of the Prince has been reborn six now seven times. Because of this and the powers of the curse they are reborn with special gifts such as a proclivity to fighting and being weapons masters at an early age. That known Hawkman was Cater Hall, who died some 40 years ago and was indentured next to his wife in Egypt. During the internment ceremony another member of the JSA(Justice League Society) was killed in a cave in. Geek boy Born some 30 years ago, Carter Howard the owner Howard Industries an agriculture research and commodities company and Martha (British by birth) a stay at home mom were two years after their wedding with a son James at about the same time as Howard was fending off a take over bid from Stuart Mil-Tech owned by James long time rival Lochalan Stuart. James grew up interested in history, archeology and military tactics. Something his father thought was a waste to time and effort. James would spend hours looking at his fathers rare knife collection, one in particular a Nth knife always held is interest and he would spend hours looking at it instead of playing ball or learning the family business. When James was 13 his parents believing they would have no more children were surprised when Martha gave birth to a healthy 5 lb baby girl named Cassandra aka Cassy,ak Cassie ak Cassidy after her own mother. Though still in a fight for the family company they lived a pretty normal life, with James going off to school at in Israel at 15 . It was sometime during his schooling over seas that he met Sharon Fields and Talia Whitmore, falling hard for Sharon he followed her Talia and Sharon's father around one summer doing chairty work with the family. It was during this time James discovered Sharon was the mutant hero Firestar, a secrect only he and her brother knew. During the summer he would aid villiagers in South Africa and nights aiding Firestar and David in their adventures. However tradegy struck when Taila was killed along with David's mother in what was reported as a freak explosion was an attack by an unknown group. With that Sharon hung up her costume and broke it off with James to move back to the states where the two lost contact. Two years later he graduated top of his class ,eaving for college at 17 where he studied Egyptology much to his fathers dismay and graduated from the University of Tel Viv at age 25 with an offer to teach at Gotham University.His father who had fought to keep Howard for over twenty years, lost the bid when Stuart had him voted out of his own company and merged with Stuart Mil-tech not long after James came home. The resulting stress caused Carter to die at 50 from a brain aneurysm and his wife's taking her own life two months later. This left 12 year old sister Cassy as his ward. And even seemingly curler twist of fate arrived a month apart two years later when first David, was killed by an anit mutant demonstatori outside his fathers house in Greece, then Sharon in a car cash a month later. the Seemingly isolated events helped plunge the once cheefful James into a deep depression ending with Lochland getting the family home and its contents.The only thing that the two were able to keep of their fathers WAS The Nth Knife. Soon after taking possession James began to have headaches and visions of a winged man flying in the night sky. They became so prevalent that once such vision lead him to Egypt and the Temple of Horus at Erdu. Take your bratty sister to work day Lost Love Found Rebirth of the Comet 'The Hawk Flies Again' Powers and Abilities *'Blessing'-Because Hawkman spirit is that of a cursed priest from ancient Egypt he is able to bless mundane objects such as blessing a sprinkler and converting the water to holy water. (Temporarily) *'Reincarnation'-Hawk man because of his Nth dagger the original spirit was killed with has locked his and his beloved mates souls into intrastate status of being born, finding each other and dieing again at the moment of their greatest joy. *'MultiLingual'- Due to reincarnation he is able to retian much of that knowlege though it comes to him over time Hawkman can speak Ancient Egyptian Chinese, Arahbic. French, Spanish, and Hebrew. *'Genius Level Intelligince'- Another side affect of rencarnation Hawkmans natural intellict turn to miltary, historical, logical thinking. *'Weapons Master/Milatry Genius'- Weapons and Armor *'Artificial Feathered Wing-' His wings, which are laced with Nth metal, allow him to control navigation and guidance during flight, though they can be "flapped" through use of shoulder motions. *'Nth Metal Belt & Boots:' Hawkman flies by way of an anti-gravity Belt & boots constructed from Thanagarian Nth Metal its abilities are controlled mentally. *'Battle Mace' *'War Ax' Nth Metal Abilities (per DC) *'Nth Metal Enhancement': The metal is psycho-reactive, responding to its bearer's thoughts and in its base form has a number of electromagnetic/gravitational properties. **'Enhanced Strengt'h: Hawkman's strength level is increased by the Nth metal. Carter is capable of ripping a car door of its hinges with little effort. **'Enhanced Durability': Hawkman is able to withstand blows from superhuman opponents as powerful as Black Adam. **'Enhanced Vision': observing objects at great distances or at speeds faster than can be perceived by the normal eye. (he can count the flaps of a hummingbird's wings) **'Enhanced Minor Healing Factor': capable of mending all but the most serious of wounds. **'Temperature Regulation:' exposure to the Nth Metal allows him to regulate his temperature to withstand extremely cold temperatures. **'Flight': ability to fly at speeds up to at least 200 MPH. **'Energy Disruption:' It has been revealed that Nth Metal can disrupt the very force drawn from the fabric of space/time. Kanjar Ro's scepter generated this force but it could not affect Hawkgirl to any noticeable degree. Weaknesses *The Curse- Hawkman is destined to be murdered young per the curse placed by Hath-Seth *Disease-if a disease is present like all humans he is selectable. He might can heal from a cut slightly father but anything else like typhoid would probably take him down. *Without the armor is has the same strengths and weakness as a regular human. Fighting Styles James was Junior kickboxing champion at the private school in Israel where his father sent him to private school and studied KAPAP while in college. Relationships *Casey Morgan-FBI agent assigned to the Vigliantle Task force responsible for hunting down heros and villians who take the law into their own hands. The two met when Casey asked Professor James Howard to decypher an ancient dagger she foud at a murder scene. It was that moment James recognized Char-aya in the Agent, however he does not believe she recognizes him.The love he searched from found but she does not know who he is, nor who she really is. *Cassy Howard-always the brat and always getting into trouble James has a hard time keep Cassy under control. However he is always getting into fights with guy hitting on her proof of what Cassy says is his undying love for her. Even if she is to wind up on jail one day.Cass is also very reckless often leaping before she looks. *Sharon Fields Whitmore-First love the two broke up after the death of a mutual friend Talia fifteen years ago. He believes she died five years ago in a car accident. But with her family looks can be deceiving. ooc Some of this comes from DCS Database on Carter Hall. Current Threads *Take Your Bratty Sister to Work Day *JLA:From the Ashes *Time to Call for Help(Coming Soon) Category:Males (WH) Category:Fighting Ability - Master of Several Forms of Combat Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Enhanced Durability